ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery
'Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery '''is an upcoming British-Canadian-Japanese computer-animated sci-fi comedy adventure film that is based on the Welsh-British series ''Fireman Sam. It will be released in 2018. It is the sequel and the second part to the 2017 film Fireman Sam: Alien Alert ''and a longer, alternate retelling of the ''Fireman Sam episode Bug-Eyed Boy from Venus and the special Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. This film is part of the Fireman Sam Theatrical Universe. Plot One night, Fireman Sam invited Norman, James, Sarah, Mandy, Derek, and Buck Douglas Jr to his gardening shed to look at his telescope. The children sees stars in the sky. Norman fooled his friends that he saw an alien, but he actually saw Lion, Sarah and James' pet cat, sleeping on a fence. All of a sudden, the children, and Fireman Sam, saw a shooting star passing through the sky, causing a fright to Lion. Fireman Sam and the children were amazed, thinking that it was an incredible discovery. Norman got so excited, that he chased the shooting star, but he fell in a mud puddle, causing his friends, and Fireman Sam, to giggle at him, annoying Norman. The next morning in the Pontypandy Park, Norman, Derek, Buck Jr, James, Sarah, and Mandy told Pierre, Clyde, Hannah, Darren, Rodger, Dodger, and Professor Pickles Jr about the shooting star they saw last night. Pierre tells them that everyone in Pontypandy and Newtown has saw this amazing discovery and tells them that a handsome TV news reporter from Newtown is coming to Pontypandy. The other children were confused, not knowing who he is. Then, Pierre shows the other children an awesome television news report about a shooting star passing by in both Pontypandy and Newtown last night. After watching the report, the children were very excited, that they jumped for joy. Later on, in the Pontypandy Fire Station, all of the firefighters, except for Fireman Sam, who is unsure about this, were very excited to see the TV reporter coming to Pontypandy. Elvis and Jerry Lee made a cake for his arrival, Penny, Arnold, and Ellie made presents for his arrival, and Station Officer Steele watched the Pontypandy Morning News all day to see his news reports. Fireman Sam was unsure about his arrival, remembering last year when Buck Douglas arrived in Pontypandy, then lied to them by faking alien sightings, thinking that a similar lie might happen this year. Later on in the afternoon, the handsome TV news reporter, named Hector, arrived in Pontypandy. Everyone was really excited that they got autographs from him. Soon, Norman arrives on the scene, asking Hector if the shooting star passing by means that aliens have landed. This caused Hector to make a giant rumour where aliens have landed in Pontypandy. After his interview, Norman plans a hunt with his friends to catch the aliens in the shooting star. The next morning, Norman Price's interview aired on TV. Everyone was so amazed about this "aliens landed in Pontypandy" rumour that they all planned to catch the shooting star in order to be on the news, except for Fireman Sam and Buck Douglas Jr, who thinks that the rumour is a lie from Hector. So, they planned to solve some evidence to prove either the rumour is true or a lie. The next morning in the Pontypandy Fire Station, Fireman Sam was trying to tell Station Officer Steele that the rumour may not be true, but Station Officer Steele was so excited, that he didn't care and thought that what he said was was silly. After their conversation, they can hear Hector's voice saying cheerfully, "Hmm, so this must be the Pontypandy Fire Station!" Station Officer Steele and Fireman Sam turned around, seeing Hector and his cameraman arriving in the fire station. Fireman Sam turned frightened and went to hide in Station Officer Steele's room. Elvis and Jerry Lee gave Hector the cake, Penny and Ellie gave him the presents, and Arnold gave him some red roses. Hector liked the presents and the cake. Unfortunately, he didn't like the red roses because he is allergic to pollen, and sneezes every time he smells flowers or roses. Then, Hector asked the firefighters where Fireman Sam is. Jerry Lee told him that Fireman Sam hid in Station Officer Steele's room. Hector goes into Station Officer Steele's room and sees Fireman Sam hiding under Steele's desk. Then, Hector interviews him on camera, causing embarrassment on Fireman Sam. After the interview, Hector interviews the other firefighters, including Station Officer Steele, then, Hector and his cameraman leaves the fire station, wishing everyone good luck if they find the shooting star. The firefighters, except for Fireman Sam, goes out with their gear to hunt for the shooting star. Later that night, everyone was out and about to catch the shooting star. Norman Price and his friends sees the shooting star first. They chase the shooting star. Unfortunately, Norman trips on a long twig and falls, hurting his leg. Pierre tries to call the firefighters to help, but they were busy looking for the shooting star, so Pierre calls Fireman Sam for help, and he responds. Fireman Sam takes Norman to the hospital, leaving Derek to lead the way to the shooting star. Later on, Hector and his cameraman joins the hunt. They see the shooting star and chases it. Hector grabs his Alien Repellent Spray, but he accidentally sprays it on his eyes, blinding and hurting them. Hector trips on his bag, causing his bottle of oil to spill, causing a massive forest fire. The other firefighters saw the forest fire and Station Officer Steele calls Fireman Sam on his walkie-talkie. They try to put the fire out, but it was no use, the fire was spreading quickly. Fireman Sam calls Tom. He responds by bringing Wallaby 2. The massive fire was finally out, thanks to the help of Tom and his helicopter. Fireman Sam heals Hector's blindness and tells him to be careful using a repellent spray and to close up his bag when he's not using it. Hector tells Fireman Sam that he'll do better next time, and hugs Fireman Sam, making him feel uncomfortable. Before resuming his hunt, Hector wishes Fireman Sam good luck on finding the shooting star. Buck Douglas Jr resumes solving the mysteries of the shooting star. He sees the shooting star on the ground, looking like it crash landed. It was actually a moon rock. Buck Douglas Jr was amazed and approaches it. He opened the moon rock, only to get jump-scared by a clown-esque doll. When Buck Jr woke up after fainting, he learned that the shooting star sighting was only a prank, the shooting star was only a toy, there were no aliens inside, and the rumour was a lie. He tells Fireman Sam everything about the shooting star and showed him the toy, only to be jump-scared by that same clown doll. Hector and his cameraman were very tired from the hunt. They went to sleep after that. Unfortunately, Hector gets woken up by Fireman Sam, and tells him that the rumour was a lie and was only a prank. Buck Douglas Jr joined in Fireman Sam's rant and tells Hector that the shooting star was actually a toy moon rock with a clown-esque doll inside, and calls him a big liar. Most of the Pontypandy villagers glared at Hector, except for Derek, James, Elvis, Arnold, Ellie, and Jerry Lee, who were too frightened, waiting for an apology from him. Hector apologizes to the villagers, telling them the reason why he did this prank, then he cries, telling them that he promises never to do it again. The villagers stop glaring or worrying about him and forgive him. Then, Norman Price comes by with a bandaged leg and told Hector about the prank. He then mentions all the bad things he has done in the past years and tells Hector about redeeming himself. Soon, Hector Dermont redeems himself and a real shooting star shaped like a UFO passes by in the sky. Norman tries to catch the star one more time, but he slammed on a tree, fell down, and got his head bumped by three acorns. The villagers laughed at him, causing him to get jealous. In the post-credit scene, Hector Dermont makes one final broadcast in Pontypandy, this time with Buck Douglas Jr, Norman Price (on a wheelchair), and the other kids by his side. Characters *Fireman Sam *Elvis Cridlington *Penny Morris *Arnold McKinely *Ellie Phillips *Station Officer Steele *Jerry Lee Cridlington *Tom Thomas *Ben Hooper *Norman Price *Derek Price *Buck Douglas Jr *Sarah and James Jones *Mandy Flood *Pierre Clemanceau *Clyde McConnors *Darren Clemanceau *Professor Pickles Jr *Carlton Clover *Rodger and Dodger Marsh *Hannah Sparkes *Mike Flood *Helen Flood *Trevor Evans *Dilys Price *Hecir Price *Bronwyn Jones *Charlie Jones *Bella Lasagna *Buck Douglas (mentioned, cameo apperances) *Lion *Joe Sparkes (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Hector Dermont *Hector's cameraman *Stan Douglas Trivia *This film is the sequel and the second part of Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. *While his cousin is a major character, Buck Douglas only has many cameo appearances. Buck Douglas can be seen feeling excited for Hector's arrival and joining the hunt for the shooting star. He is also seen glaring at Hector during Fireman Sam and Buck Douglas Jr's rant against Hector. This is the first time we got to see Buck Douglas glaring at an enemy. This is also the first time he is seen alien-hunting. *This film is an alternative retelling of both the episode Bug-Eyed Boy from Venus and the special Fireman Sam: Alien Alert, with many differences. *This is the first film that doesn't have a cold open and/or starts out with an emergency. *This is most of the new characters' first film appearance. *This is the first film to be animated by Jam Filled Toronto and Robot. The same animation studios animated the 11th series of Fireman Sam. *This film was dubbed in Japanese and is set to be released in Japan first before the film got dubbed into British English and is set for release in the UK. *This is the first time we see Stan Douglas, Buck Douglas' brother and Buck Douglas Jr's father. Stan Douglas is two years older than Buck Douglas. *Bella Lasagna, Bronwyn Jones, Dilys Price, Lion, Carlton, Ben Hooper, Tom Thomas, Professor Pickles Jr, Hannah Sparkes, and Helen Flood did not go hunting for the shooting star. Norman first went out to look for the shooting star, but he called out later due to his broken leg. Hector and his cameraman joined the hunt later on. *The Japanese dub of this film has an entirely different soundtrack. The new soundtrack was composed by the same people who composed the original Japanese soundtrack for the anime Hamtaro. The same soundtrack was first heard in the Japanese dub of the 11th series of Fireman Sam. *Two endings of this film has been produced. **Truth Ending: Buck Douglas Jr figures out that the shooting star is a moon rock. When he opens it, there were brightly-coloured moonbots from the Moon inside. He shows it to Fireman Sam, and he was amazed too. They tell Hector that his rumour was true, and he was really happy about it. Hector wakes up his cameraman and they reported this incredible discovery to put on tomorrow's morning news. He then interviews Buck Douglas Jr and Fireman Sam, this time, Fireman Sam was comfortable with it. In the post credit scene, Hector thanks everyone for helping him hunt for this amazing discovery and gives his fans a big hug before he leaves Pontypandy, proclaiming that he might come back someday. This ending is only used for the Japanese version. Although, it is dubbed in English as an alternative ending. **Lie Ending: Buck Douglas Jr realizes that the shooting star was actually a toy moon rock with a small clown finger puppet inside. The puppet scared Buck Douglas Jr. Soon, he realises that the rumour is a lie and tells Fireman Sam. He gets scared by the same puppet too. They scolded Hector in front of the villagers of Pontypandy that went on the hunt. Hector apologizes, then Norman comes by and tells Hector about himself and what he has done. This ending is only used in the English version. Although, it was dubbed into Japanese as an alternative ending. Release dates February 23, 2018 (Japan) Spring 2018 (UK and US) See Also Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery/Transcript Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery/ Tropes Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery/Content GuideCategory:Fireman Sam Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated Remakes Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming